New Life and New Beginnings
by Trigger Happy Bitch
Summary: title may change summary is inside. Sequel to Dying love Rekindled hate. Parings unknown for now. Rating MIGHT go down!
1. Chapter 1

I'm back with the sequel to dying love. I know it took me FOERVER to write it. Kinda had writers block.

**

* * *

**

**SUMMARY: **It's been 15 long years since Kagome died. Naraku raised Azrael to be a killing machine. What will happen when Naraku sends Azrael on a mission to avenge his mother's death?

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Inuyasha and co.

15 years have passed since Kagome's death. Naraku has been ruthlessly training Azrael to avenge his Mother's death. Azrael has long waist length black hair. His eyes were a deep black and his skin was pale. He was the strong silent type and didn't talk unless he had to. Most of the time he only threatened people when he did talk. Daddy's little boy, some people would call him. But his eyes held the same innocent gaze his mother had.

"Azrael are you ready to do this?" Naraku asked.

"I'm always ready to kick your butt, _dad_." Azrael answered.

"That smart mouth of yours is going to get you killed someday." Naraku said. Naraku sent one of his tentacles at his son. Azrael easily deflected it and sent a sacred bolt toward him.

"You are so predictable dad. You need to learn some new moves, old man." Azrael said.

"Not so much as predictable as you." Naraku said from behind him.

"How did you get back there?" Azrael asked.

"You let your guard down. How many times have I told you, don't make speeches while you're in a fight. No matter how long, short, or stupid they are." Naraku sighed shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. Can you get that thing away from my neck now?" Azrael asked.

"You will be leaving the day after tomorrow to meet with your new companions." Naraku said pulling the sharp tentacle away from Azrael's neck.

"All right. Who will I be meeting again?" Azrael asked.

"A half demon and his group. I hope you remember how to mask your scent. If you don't they'll attack you on the spot." Naraku gave a frustrated sigh.

"Yes father. Where is sister Kanna?" Azrael asked.

"She's in the garden. Why?" Naraku said.

"Just wondering. Is training done for today?" Azrael asked.

"No you still have a lot to learn in two days. You'll be training all day today and tomorrow." Naraku informed.

"_Great 2 more rigorous days of training. By the time I met these people I'll be worn out and nearly dead. _-Thinking about what he just said-_ That sneaky bastard, that's how I'm going to get them to trust me. He couldn't have just told me that, instead of trying to kill me."_ Azrael thought.

"Hey snap out of it and get ready." Naraku snapped. Azrael prepared for his Father to attack him. From then on they trained all day until the dead of night.

**KAEDE'S HUT…**

"It's been 15 long years and still everyone looks lost." Miroku said to Sango.

"Yeah, after losing Kagome it's been quiet. Shippou and Inuyasha have been unusually close lately. Do you think…?" Sango began.

"HELL NO, I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING WITH THE RUNT!!!! ARE YOU OUT YOUR FUCKING MINDS!?!?" Inuyasha yelled busting into the small hut.

"_Was he listening that whole time?"_ Sango and Miroku thought.

"You guys are crazy if you think I'm doing anything of that stature with _Inuyasha_." Shippou said walking in. Out of the whole group Shippou has changed the most. He was now 5 feet 6 inches tall, with long sandy brown hair still in a high ponytail tied with a blue ribbon. His eyes were still their normal bright blue-green. His facial features matured. He had trained countless of hours with Inuyasha to gain more power. The results of his training showed in his skill as well as his now muscular body.

"We're sorry Shippou." Sango and Miroku said bowing.

"The damn runt gets an apology!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Yes, you should be used to not getting one anyway." Sango glared at him. Inuyasha growled at Sango before he could get out a threat someone interrupted him.

"Mom, Dad we're back." A voice yelled from outside along with a quiet meow.

"Welcome back Emiko. How was yours and Kirara's journey?" Sango said getting up and walking outside to greet her daughter.

**Naraku's Castle…**

The two days passed by rather quickly and Azrael was worn out completely.

"Are you happy now?" Azrael asked panting. He held his broken arm and walked over to Naraku. "You know you're an evil son of a bitch for doing that to your own son." Azrael said.

"It was to get you prepared for the road ahead. Now shut up and come I want to give you something before you leave." Naraku said ushering him inside. Azrael growled at him. Naraku lead Azrael into a small room and told him to sit down. He opened a large, wooden cabinet and pulled out a long sword.

"What is this for?" Azrael asked.

"When the time comes you will need it." Naraku said and handed him the sword. It was about 5 feet long with a silver hilt and a slightly jagged blade.

"Thank you, father." Azrael said bowing.

* * *

So there you go the first chapter to sequel to dying love. Hope you liked it. Just to tell you know the updates will be long since I'm writing it from scratch. So bare with me. I would like to thank my beta Darkness of a fallen Angel. If anyone has any ideas please do tell me. Please don't kill me for the shortness. Please review and no flames. Here's a vote should I keep Emiko or take her out. It's up to the reviewers. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nuthin' save for Azrael and Emiko.

**A/N: **OH MY FUCKING GOD!! I'm sooooooooo fucking sorry for the long ass wait. Writer's block sucks and I started a new Naruto story and been sidetracked…AHHHH. Sorry again. OCCness in this and all chapters. Let me just shut the hell up and let ya'll read the chappie.

Ya know, I did the dumbest thing ever...I changed the genre of the story without even telling you guys. Arg, soooooo sorry about it ya'll. But from now on NLNB will be in romance/humor. XD

* * *

**Summary:** Azrael is sent out for the start of his assassination mission. Naraku plans to begin for a forbidden ritual to bring back someone of great importance to him. 

"Thank you father." Azrael said bowing.

"It will be for your own protection incase you are found out by the half demon." Naraku said.

"Yes father you told me that a thousand times before you even gave me the sword." Azrael snorted.

"Well excuse me for being repetitive. At least I'm not like that damn monkey MoJo Jo-Jo from the power puff girls. 'I am MoJo Jo-Jo…' **1**." Naraku said imitating MoJo Jo-Jo precisely.

"That was really random, you know that dad."

"Shut up! Shouldn't you be going now?"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Slightly…"

"That's not the point. How am I supposed to defend myself, with a broken arm, if they were to figure me out? While a freaking blizzard is going on!"

"Easy…DON'T GET FOUND OUT! It will further increase your injures and decrease any sense you have. Meaning if you lose consciousness then they will help you because you are wounded, alone, and unconscious."

"That easy for you to say, you are not the one who is going into a group of people you don't know trying to gain their trust so you can kill them. What are you gonna do while I'm out with them, anyway?"

"Looking for some things for a special ritual."

"Ritual, for what?"

"Azrael if you don't get going I will drag you there and let you be killed."

"Father you love me too much to do that."

"Wanna bet."

"That would be my cue to go."

"Yep…adios now." Naraku said basically pushing Azrael out the small room and hidden castle.

"Ungrateful bastard." Azrael murmured walking through the barren tundra. Since Kagome had died, Naraku had moved the castles location to a very large, very cold, very almost dead mountain side. Permafrost covered the tundra plain. It had a few green shrubs and other small plants that can survive the extreme coldness.

Azrael walked outside into the blistering…cold. There was large snowstorm raging on outside. The intense wind whipped around the snow like mini daggers flying through the air. Azrael cursed under his breath as he began his long trek to the forest named after the half-demon he was pursuing. The mini blade like flakes ripped through the dark, almost black, brown cape causing cold air to hit Azrael's pale skin and send a bone chilling shiver through his body. He wasn't even a mile away and Azrael was cursing Naraku to hell and back for making him do this.

**Kaede's Hut…**

"MOM, DAD IS HITTING ON THE VILLAGE WOMEN…AGAIN!" A girl with shoulder length jet black hair with silver streaks scattered through her head yelled. (No they're not grays. It's her natural hair color.)

"Emiko please go get him!" Sango yelled back.

"Sure." Emiko was about as tall as Sango and had jade green eyes. Emiko walked out into the village to the spot where her lecherous father was. Miroku was surrounded by half of the beautiful village women that he could persuade with his phony predictions. To Emiko they all looked the same. They all had long black hair and dark eyes. They were currently laughing at the monk.

The dark haired male abruptly stopped laughing and paled, as the shadow of his daughter loomed over him. He swore that she became more like her mother every day. Miroku looked up terror stricken at Emiko's wrath.

"E-Emiko…?" The monk said, his voice quivering in fear.

"Mother wants you?"

"_Oh crap, oh crap… Okay calm down and act like nothing happened."_ Miroku looked up and saw an eerie grin on the dark haired female's face. _"Yeah right…Miroku ol' boy might as well face the music."_ Miroku took several deep breaths before turning back to the swooning mob of women.

"Excuse me ladies, but it seems that I'm need else where." Miroku said politely.

"AWWW but Miroku you didn't get to tall me my fortune yet." One of the village girls chirped only to be followed by several other whines.

"Sorry ladies but he has _family_ matters to attend to." Emiko interrupted, grabbing her father's ear and dragging him away. Miroku was dragged to Kaede's hut where Sango was helping the old miko with her herbal medicines and other healing items. The dark haired girl dragged in a whining Miroku. She dropped him on the floor and walked toward the two females.

"Mother, your moving target is here." Emiko replied, smirking lightly.

"Thank you Emiko. Would you please help Kaede gather more herbs?" Sango said sweetly to her daughter.

"With pleasure, mom. Shall we go Kaede-sama?"

"Hai child." The elder replied with a smile.

"So, Kaede-sama what herbs shall we be collecting today?" Emiko asked as they walked out of the small hut. As Kaede explained what they will be gathering and what she needed to get from Jinenji, they both heard a loud crash, followed by Miroku yelling in pain and Sango's hirikotsu (sp?) went crashing through the small hut. Emiko laughed, while Kaede sighed.

"Oh don't worry Kaede-sama; I'll fix the hut when we get back." The dark haired female smirked.

"Hai child." Kaede smiled. Kaede and Emiko walked to the part of the forest that harbored most of the herbs the elder Miko needed. Yea, she was used to the group living with her but; Kaede was tired of repairing her small hut every other day.

"S-Sango…dear…you…s-should…eep!" Poor Miroku was now being tortured by a furious Sango. But, Sango wasn't mad at Miroku, well _all_ her anger wasn't pointed at her husband, but some of it was. Most of it was toward Inuyasha and Shippou for just disappearing and not telling a freaking soul as to where they were fucking going!

"Ahhh, where the fuck could they be?!" Sango yelled. She hit Miroku over the head, just for the hell of it.

"Sango, who are you talking about?" The lecherous monk asked covering the lump on his head. Sango glared at the cowering male. But soon her gazed softened and she sighed.

"I was just wondering where Inuyasha and Shippou could've wandered off to. I'm a little peeved that they didn't tell anyone where they were going!"

"Sango, is this your motherly side kicking in?" Miroku said sweetly. Sango's glare returned full force.

"Shove it Monk. You are still not off the hook!" The demon slayer growled. It's true ever since Kagome's death and Emiko's birth she has become the mother of the group. A very scary mother that you didn't want to piss off unless you had a signed death will.

"I-I-I-I-I mean since you're so worried about the two knuckled heads that maybe you were feeling a pang of-of-of betrayal. Two of your little chicks ran away from home and you have no clue where to find them." Miroku stammered lightly. But hey, his little speech seemed to have cooled the ebony haired female down quite a bit.

"You're right Miroku." Sango said calmly. She bent down and kissed said monk lightly on the lips. The kiss was chaste…until Miroku decided it was time for groping and began feeling Sango up. Sango rolled her eyes and the next thing you know Miroku was holding his right cheek in pain. Yep he was now sporting a huge red hand print across his face.

'_Well, it just couldn't be helped. My right hand is cursed in more ways than one.'_ Miroku smiled. Sango shook her head when was he ever going to learn.

'_Scratch that, he's never going to learn. Good because that wouldn't make him the man I fell in love with.' _The youkai exterminator smiled. "Okay, Miroku…Kaede-sama has left a list of chores for _you_ to do." Sango handed a piece of paper to the perverted monk.

Miroku blinked and stared at the parchment, reading the thing on it over. "A-are you sure she wants _me_ to do it?"

"Positive, now get to work."

"My dear Sango might I ask what you'll be doing?" A devious smirk played on Sango's lips.

"Miroku-_koi_, I'll be working on my aim. I missed a couple of times back there." Miroku's eyes widened and he gulped…hard. She was really trying to kill him…no…she was trying to cut off certain parts! Sango smiled evilly as she saw the realization dawn on Miroku. She laughed and walked out of the hut grabbing hirikotsu on her way to the clearing near the village. Miroku quickly got up and started hurrying around the hut doing everything on the list.

**With Kaede and Emiko**

"Whew! Kaede-sama why don't you take a rest for awhile? You look pretty tired." Emiko said with concern. The elder miko didn't only look pretty tired and winded she was really tired maybe not winded but tired.

"Maybe…Ye be right." Kaede rested against a large rock. Wow she had gotten old these last _fifteen years_. She thought demon slaying and trying to keep up with the rest of them would keep her young. But jesus the years were starting to wear her down.

"Emiko, do you think later…"

"Sure Kaede-sama." Emiko said cutting off Kaede.

"But ye don't know what I was about to ask."

"You were bout to ask if I could go pick up a few herbs from Jinenji-san. Am I right?" Kaede smiled. Emiko was wiser beyond her years and she seemed like she could tell the future, most of the time.

"Yes, Emiko-chan." Emiko chuckled and continued pulling the necessary herbs. There was a period of silence between the two. Emiko was about to say something when there was a rustle in the bushes. The raven immediately pulled out her two short katanas and was positioned in a fighting stance. Kaede had her bow and arrow ready to fire at any moment. There wasn't any other movement, so Emiko turned around to glance at the wise miko. Kaede nodded and they both cautiously stepped toward where they heard the noise come from.

"You ready?" Emiko whispered.

"Hai." Kaede replied in the same quiet whisper. Emiko pushed back the bush prepared to attack but both she and Kaede gasped at what they saw. There lying in a pool of what looked to be its own blood, was a teenager. Male perhaps by the was his facial features looked when passed out. Hard, cold and distant, yep a very heartless bastard. Well in the younger female's case. His breathing seemed to be shallow and the creature seemed to be on the brink of death.

"Emiko, we must help him." Kaede said urgently.

"Hai…hai Kaede-sama. I'll get him while you get the herbs, okay." Emiko replied.

"Okay, let's hurry though." Kaede placed her weapons back on her back and made her way quickly over to the piles of green that they hade collected. Emiko sheathed her katanas and picked up the unconscious male. She groaned. The fucking bastard was heavy as hell. She shifted the body so now he was on her back with his arms slung over her shoulders.

"Come child." Kaede said hurriedly. She could still move if the situation called for it. Emiko ran with Kaede trying to get back to the hut as quickly as possible.

As soon as they got into the house poor Miroku had just sat down in the corner from a day full of cleaning. And in come Kaede and Emiko with a bleeding body.

"Miroku, lay out a bed and go down to the stream and get some water." Kaede barked upon entering the hut. Miroku groaned but did what he was told and quickly.

"Emiko put him down on the futon and take off those dirty clothes he has on." Kaede continued.

"Hai Kaede-sama." Emiko nodded. She _gently_ laid the male down and began to strip him clean of any soiled clothing. The male groaned slightly but still didn't wake. Kaede rolled up her sleeves and grabbed a bunch of medicinal products and rushed over to the pale unconscious male and Emiko.

Kaede stared in awe. There along the side of the pale torso was a rather large gaping wound that any man would've died from. Well apparently he was a youkai and now caution had to be taken.

"Emiko, be careful. This be a demon." Kaede said. Emiko nodded she was hoping to get some excitement. Kaede pulled out a cotton swab and poured some peroxide on to it. She dabbed it at the wound. The demon snarled at the stinging sensation but other wise remained unconscious, much to Emiko's dislike. Kaede pulled out a sting and a thread. She began to stitch up the wound carefully and precisely, sweat beads forming one her head. Emiko dabbed at the wrinkled forehead wiping it cleaned of any sweat. Soon the wound was all stitched up and Kaede sighed, happy that the male didn't wake up. Now all she had to do was set the broken arm.

"Kaede…?" Emiko said.

"We only have to set the broken arm and the other cuts and bruises will be easy."

"Okay, but it appears that we have to re-break his right arm. It seems that it healed improperly." Emiko said gazing down at the arm. Kaede looked down and nodded.

"Hai…would you like to do the honors?" Kaede asked with a chuckle. Emiko tried and failed to hide the evil smile tugging at her pinks lips.

"I would be honored." Emiko grabbed the arm and twisted it painfully until she heard a sickening crack. Oops, must've did it a little too painfully.

"FUCK!!!" The demon growled. His black eyes snapped open and glaring at the two women in the hut. He would have lunged at the older female if it hadn't been for two things. The first thing was the searing pain in his torso. And the second thing was the sharp katana at his throat and its wielder looking evil.

"Look hear demon, all we're trying to do is help you. You try any funny shit and your head will be rolling." Emiko said in feral growl. The dark eyed male only snarled in response and laid back down. "Good…Now shut up and let us finish dressing your wounds."

The male didn't reply. He only rolled his eyes and let the females work. Kaede raised her grey eyebrow at the duo. She put the male demons arm in a cast and bandaged the rest of his cuts with gauze and band-aids.

"Are you done yet?" The dark-haired demon snarled.

"Yes we be done. Ye be resting for about a week and won't be able to travel _alone_ for about a month." Kaede said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What a freaking month with…with…"

"…humans? Yes you ungrateful prick." Emiko snapped out.

"Are you sure you're a human. You act more like a fucking full blooded demon." The male spat back. Emiko growled and pulled out one of her short swords and aimed to plunge it right into that bastard's heart.

"EMIKO!" The said raven flinched and her hands stopped in mid-air. Only one person with that tone could've made her stop.

"M-mother…"

"What are you doing? After Kaede and you so diligently saved this man…"

"…demon." Both Emiko and the mystery demon yelled at the same time. They both glared at each other and turned away quickly.

"Fine…after both of you so diligently saved this _demon_ you turn around and try to kill him. What is your problem young lady?" Sango roared.

"Sorry mother."

"Emiko…" Emiko groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry teme **2**." Emiko said lowly. The man narrowed his eyes at the young female and the new pet name.

"EMIKO….!"

"What? I don't know his name!" Emiko yelled in defense. Sango groaned.

"What in the Sam hill am I going to do with you?" Sango said. Emiko shrugged. Sango walked over to the male and smiled warmly at him.

"Now, sir may I ask what your name is?" Sango said just as warmly.

"It's Azrael."

* * *

1: Naraku learned about the annoying demented monkey from Kagome. As to why I put it…I have no clue. XD 

2: Couldn't resist it. XP

* * *

Yes it is finally finished. If I had to say Azrael made some good ass timing. Okay he wasn't supposed to get there until next chappie but I couldn't wait. Ahhh, the sweet bickering of two youths. Well how was that for a first meeting, ya'll. Yay and thanks to popular vote, Emiko stays! jumps for joy Okay it's now… 3 in the morning and I'm going to sleep. Good night and reviews will be lovely. Sorry if the chappie wasn't long enough. 


End file.
